Emile Silve
Background While in Morytania Emile was born into a pack of werewolves. All members in this family were feral, and lived in Morytania's haunted swamps. Since a very early age, Emile was taught how to swim, how to hunt and how to fight - yet, his parents noticed something rather different about him. Unlike his siblings, Emile didn't randomly transform. In fact, he had control over his shape-shifting; this, as stated by his parents, was a natural born talent. Taking this to his advantage, Emile was praised by many in his pack. Eventually, at around the time of Emile's childhood, Vampyres came and attacked the pack. Emile was taken by surprise. Despite having transformed, in attempt to defend himself, the Vampyres overwhelmed him, thus, successfully kidnapping him. Luckily for him, a Dark Wizard whom had been roaming the lands in search of artifacts ran into the scene. After much effort, he took down all three of the juveniles with magic. Wanting to take him under his wing for personal use, he took him back to Misthalin (whilst under a binding spell), where he would be raised and taught the ways of magic. Growing Up Arriving at the tower, Emile was bound and set within a magical circle. The dark wizards, out of cautiousness, performed an exorcism on him; they avoided any future outbursts with this act. The exorcism lasted days, however, in the end, it was deemed as a success. For an entire century, Emile was trained in the art of magic by the Dark Wizards. Eventually, it was time for Emile to swear his allegiance to Zammorak, however, he refused. He disliked the concept of following a deity. In turn, these evil beings shunned him and used him as a powerful tool in battle, and as so, treated him as such. As the years passed by, Emile witnessed new generations of Wizards coming and going. Soon enough, Emile grew tired of this treatment. In turn, he decided to escape. Emile managed to fight his way though a few Wizards, yet, he sustained heavy wounds. Having taken advantage of his wolven form to escape from the attackers, he collapsed by a river near Varrock. Unconscious and nearly naked, he reverted back to his human form. That's where a woman named Diamond Silve spotted him and with help of her best friend, took him over to her house. She cured his wounds and gave him a place to rest for the night. The next day, Emile woke up. Seeing Diamond, he transformed; the fright was still influencing him. However, due to his ability to control himself, he got back to his senses and revert back to his original form. From that day on, he began to get to know Diamond and eventually married her. He even adopted her name. Throughout all their years together, he kept the fact that he was a werewolf a secret. Diamond, a human, died of old age. She had no children, for she was unable to. This devastated Emile. In turn, he became a cross-dresser and began experimenting with his sexuality - all in attempt to escape his stress and memories. He managed to fall in love with a Varrockian guard, who taught him how to wield and fight with a sword. Eventually, the guard he fell in love with died in battle. Even more devastated, Emile turned to money. He moved to Ardougne opened a wine stall there. He continued this business for years, thus, making him rather wealthy. Return to Morytania Stress was still getting to him. He couldn't find the love he needed. It is because of this lack that he concluded that in order for him to find peace, he must meet a person that is immortal, just like him. He was tired of being a complete hypocrite; one that constantly hid his true colors. As a result, he ventured out into the world, looking forward to moving back into Morytania. While traveling down East, he came across many books - all which talked about werewolves and Morytania itself. This is how he discovered Canifis. Arriving at the lumberyard, he traveled down the narrow road that lead to the temple guarding the salve river. Emile , needing a guide, took a priest by surprise and made him secretly guide him into Morytania. Emile was given robes to wear as a disguise. From there, Emile escaped into the open after having killed the man. Little did he know that he swore allegiance with Zamorak in doing so. The Vaeyl Coven Months after his stay in Canifis, he submitted himself the Vaeyl family's rule. Here, he discovered that him killing the innocent priest was an act of allegiance to Zamorak, and that now, he could no longer cross the Salve river. Having no choice but to restart his life, he opened up his very own store in the impoverished town, offering supplies for rather cheap prices to the citizens of Canifis. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Werewolves